Elementals
by spiceislefreak
Summary: What do you get when you have four species cohabitating with each other and a Reaping that wiped out half the population of a selected species every 100 years. Tag along into this new world where Ignorance may be the key to serving.
1. The Beginning

There were four species cohabitating in this world and they are , "Elementals" , "Lycaons (Lycans)" , "Nightwalkers" , and "Mortals". Each species was unique from the other.

The Elementals had control over the four elements, water, earth, air, and fire. Every member of each family had control over the same element. It was very rare that more than one element existed in a family. Which made it very unique that there was one such family with the ability to control all four elements. Elementals were a species to be feared not only for their control of the elements but for their ability to become one with it. It was the color of their eyes that differentiated what type of elemental they were. Which changed to their elemental color whenever their powers were in use . They mated for life, and though it was rare mating was not limited to only two partners. The elementals had a royal family who gained their status for staying alive since the first reaping and being able to control all the four elements.

The Lycans were easily identifiable. Their physical appearance made them stood out from the other species. They were all wolf shifters and carried the same characteristics. Mating was very sacred to them and they mated for life. On every continent there was an alpha who oversaw their entire region. These alpha's formed the Lycan council. Sentries were selected to oversee their own packs. Each city had a sentry who had the role of alpha of his pack. In every country there was a head sentry who oversaw every pack under his command. Each sentry had their enforcers who enforced the rules in their were not a secluded bunch, and owned the majority of the night clubs around the world.

The Nightwalkers existed on another plain. Their existence were believed to be a myth because they never left their plain. No known person has ever seen a nightwalker. But for their existence written in the history books, nothing else is known of their species.

The Mortals were the only of the four species that did not have supernatural powers. Some were believed to practice witchcraft but it has yet to be proven. Witchcraft was illegal. What they held dominion over was technology and the judiciary system. Unlike the other three species, Mortals were not blessed with immortal life. Because of that, they were made unaware of the different species coexisting with were believed to be an honest species.

 **The Reaping**.

Every 100 years the populations reseted. Half the population of a chosen species was wiped out. It was meant to prevent overpopulation. One species was randomly chosen for the reaping. When that happened memories were affected. No one was meant to remember who was lost. They were only meant to move forward. According to history, the reaping had existed since the very beginning. There are those amongst the immortals who have been there since the very beginning. Though they are few. It is believed that some of them retained their memory.


	2. Characters

**Elementals**

Ruling Family

Alexander Vasiliev - ruler of the elementals. He is over three thousand years old and is believed to have been in existence since the beginning. He is mated to Adalecia and together they have twin boys and a daughter. He is a fire elemental.

Alexei Vasiliev - co-ruler and twin brother to Alexander. Like his brother, he has been around since the beginning. He is also a fire elemental.

Ehren Vasiliev - Sister of Alexander and Alexei. Ehren is 2 thousand years old. She's more of a diplomat for her family and is often seen meeting with the leaders of the mortals. She's a water elemental.

Vadim Vasiliev - Son of Alexander and Adalecia. Twin brother to Nikolay and is 1500 years old. He is very quiet yet easily rattled. Because of their mother Vadim and Nikolay are part Nightwalkers. He is a fire elemental

Nikolay Vasiliev - Son of Alexander and Adalecia . Twin brother to Vadim and is 1500 years old. Like his brother he is part Nightwalker. He is an earth elemental.

Adalena Vasiliev - Daughter to Adalecia and Alexander. She is 1000 years old and is overly protected by the men in her family. Especially her 2 brothers. She is an air elemental

Mikhail and Idna Vasilev - were the matriarch of the Vasiliev clan. They were both murdered shortly after the birth of Ehren. Killer is unknown though some speculate the mortals had something to do with it.

Adalecia Kuznetsov Vasiliev - Mate to Alexander and mother to Vadim Nikolay and Ehren. Though it is unknown to everyone outside of her family, she is a Nightwalker. She is rarely seen in public.

 **Lycaon (Lycans)**

Petrov Pack

Garion Petrov - Alpha of the North American Pack. Considered to be one of the most dangerous man alive. He was close friends to Mikhail and Idna Vasiliev. He is over 3000 years. Garion's mate was found dead days after Mikhail and Idna. He is still searching for her killer. Garion along with his sister owns a popular nightclub called The Howler. He has one adopted sister called Ilyse. He found her sneaking into his club when she was teen searching for food. Together they make their home in New York City. Garion's shift is a White wolf. Before Ilyse was found, he was the only known white wolf.

Ilyse Petrov - adopted sister to Garion. She was caught breaking into Garions club at the age of 15 and is now 25. Garion is very protective of her. She is a loner and is rarely seen with anyone except her brother and best friends; twins Irmina and Nikita Semenov. Together they are known as the trouble trio. Ilyse refuses to talk about her past. Like her brother Ilyse's shift is a white wolf.

Gerasim Semenov - Garion's second. Head Sentry for the North American pack. His entire enforcers are only made up off "no names" . He is Garion's oldest friend and is often seen standing guard at the door at The Howler. Gerasim is over 3000 years old and was friends with Mikhail. He is mated to Ilia Orlov and together they have twin daughters Irmina and 's shift is a Grey wolf.

Ilia Orlov Semenov - mate to Gerasim and mother of twins Nikita and Irmina. Ilia is the daughter of Victor and Natalia Orlov. She has been mated to Gerasim for 50 years. She is 1200 years old. Ilia is half Elemental through her mother. Her shift is a grey wolf and she is also a water elemental.

Nikita Semenov- first born twin of Gerasim and Ilia. Nikita is 30 years old and like her sister is considered to be a baby. She is the wild child in her family and takes nothing serious. Nikita has a secret that not even her sister knows about. She uses her bright and outgoing personality as to prevent anyone from seeing what she's truly hiding. Her shift is a Grey Wolf

Irmina Semenov - Nikita's twin and the more serious of the two. She rarely smiles and at times can take things too serious. She is very protective of her sister and knows that she is hiding something from her. Irmina's 30 years old and is best friends with Ilyse. She hates being referred to as a part of the trouble trio. Her shift is a Grey Wolf. Irmina is a water elemental through her mother though she refuses to admit it.

Gabe - Lead enforcer under Gerasim. He has no last name and no known family is over 2000 years old. Because he has no last name or family he is treated like an outsider to those who consider themselves better off.

Darton Kozlov - head of the Kozlov family and real estate tycoon. He is over 3000 years old and considers himself to be an elite. He believes that anyone without family should be killed. Even though he's as old as Garion he was not chosen to be alpha of North America and has held a grudge since. He is the head Sentry for Canada. He is mated to Betris Kozlov and together they have 5 children. His shift is a grey wolf.

Betris Kozlov - mated to Darton and is just as prejudiced. She is over 3000 years old.

Bastien Kozlov - Oldest son of Darton and Betris. He is also his father's second and leads the Canadian enforcers. On the outside he comes off as being as prejudiced as his family but unbeknownst to everyone, he disagrees with most of his father's ideals. He will never admit that. He is over 2000 years old.

Leiv Kozlov - second born to Darton and Betris and is the exact likeness of his father. Leiv follows in the footsteps of his parents and believes that the "no names" be killed off. He serves as enforcer under his brother. It is not a position he is pleased with.

Orlov Pack

Victor Orlov - Alpha of the South American Pack. He is mated to Natalia and is the father of Ilia. He is over 3000 years old and was not pleased when his daughter mated to Gerasim. He runs a financial empire. His shift is a Grey Wolf.

Natalia Sokolov Orlov - mated to the Alpha of the South American pack. Noone has ever seen Natalia shift and that is because she's an Elemental. Natalia is over 3000 years old and has been around since the beginning.

Gavril Popov - Victor's second and head Sentry for the South American pack. He is also a is over 2000 years old.

Lucian Popov - Gavril's younger brother and Sentry of his pack stationed in Brazil. He is 1500 years old and is considered too young to hold Sentry post.

 **Mortals**

Americas

James Peterson - President of the Americas and driving force behind the judicial system. Peterson is 45 years old. His family has know of the other species coexisting with them since the beginning and they have been searching for a solution to an immortal life. The Peterson's know of the Reaping and have been also searching for a solution to control it. He is married to Catherine Peterson and together they have one daughter. His family is based in Washington DC.

Catherine Noble Peterson - she is the wife of President Peterson. Catherine is very cunning in nature and has a passion for experimenting on the other species. She has been carrying on the work of her family.

Camilla Peterson - daughter of President Peterson and Catherine. She is 23 years old and is currently finishing med school. She intends to help her family find a solution for the Reaping. She has know idea about the other species neither is she aware that her parents have been experimenting on them.

Peter Noble - Catherine's older brother and VP under President Peterson.

Jake Pratt - Head of Peterson's hit squad. He uses his position as Leader of defense as a cover.

Asia

Kimberly Ngyuen - President of Asia. She is a just leader and recently inherited her position through her family. Her mother resigned from her post and her being the only child took over. She is 30 years old. The Ngyuens have been the leaders of the Asian continent since the beginning. A woman has always been president. She is aware of the the other species and though she holds no love for them she couldn't really care less what happens to them. She does everything by the book and Dislikes the Petersons with a passion.

Tenzin Aoki - she is the VP under Kimberly Ngyuen and her best friend. She's a scholar at heart and is very interested in the other Species.

Li Ngyuen - He is Kimberly's uncle and is secretly coveting her position, He is in league with the Peterson's.

Europe

Caspien - he is the leader of the European council and has been from the beginning. Technically he's a "no name" because he has no family. He has a love hate relationship with Alexander Vasiliev. Caspien is considered to be mortal but unbeknownst to the mortals, he is over 3000 years old. Alexander believes he is not fully mortal. Other than brute strength and supernatural speed, Caspien has no known abilities. He is considered to be a player and has different girl in his bed every night. He is never present at any of the council's meetings and has gone by many different names over the centuries. The Peterson's have been trying to get rid of him.

Nathaniel - He is Caspien's second and a man of little words. Nate is half elemental but he is considered a "no name" because he has no idea where he came from. He is over 2000 years old and is an earth elemental.


	3. Prologue

5 Years ago The Reaping took with it 98 percent of the Elemental population. No one except for those who knew of the occurrence of the Reapings over the years new something went wrong that time around. The Reaping never took an entire population. Not ever. Alexei Vasiliev was the only known survivor. He didn't just lose his people, is entire family disappeared that night five years ago. He is one of the few who knew about the Reaping and hasn't been the same since.

Though he is rarely seen in public these days, you always know where he will be every night. At the very top floor of his nightclub overlooking everyone who were either brave enough to enter or to stupid to know better.


End file.
